


Sleeping with serpents

by Ischa



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Magic, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes back to England and things start to get messy.</p><p>  <i>It wasn’t like he woke up and thought; okay I am going to seduce Harry Potter, hero of the wizard-nation today. It was not.</i><br/><i>It was more of a he was there and I was there kind of thing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with serpents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tygermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/gifts).



**Title:** Sleeping with serpents  
 **Pairing:** Adam Lambert/Harry Potter, Adam/Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Adam comes back to England and things start to get messy.  
 _It wasn’t like he woke up and thought; okay I am going to seduce Harry Potter, hero of the wizard-nation today. It was not._  
It was more of a he was there and I was there kind of thing.  
 **Warning(s):** threesome, sex, crossover  
 **Author’s Notes:** For tygermine, I don't know if you were drunk or just humouring my Adam crush that faithful day you suggested this, but you wanted it and I wrote it. And it's less cracky than I thought it would be.  
Quotes: Maroon5  
 **Word Count:** 2.450  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\---  
~1~  
 _When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

~+~  
Adam always thought that you need to take what you want; maybe that's why he landed himself in Slytherin despite being Muggle-born. All this sacrificing bullshit wasn't for him. Still isn't. Thank god his mom had always been a wise woman, both feet on the ground. Otherwise he would've been there when the whole Dark Lord business went down. Instead he was being harassed by Muggles in L.A.  
He stepped out of the taxi and took a deep breath. London always gave him chills in a good way and being here again, there was as subtle shift in the air around the magical part of the town. Even Muggles stopped and looked around before they shook it off and just went on with their day to day business.  
Adam hesitated only a second before he knocked on the wall.

 

~+~  
Diagon Alley was not like he remembered it, but when his mom pulled him out of school the whole Wizard-community was a mess. He pulled his cloak around him and tried to fit in. It didn't really work, but then it never did before either. He had no idea why the hell he came back anyway. It wasn't like his country didn't have a wizard-community. But somehow it just wasn't the same. Europe had Merlin, the famous witch Baba Jaga and ladies in lakes, the U.S.A. had Salem. If Adam would be making a case he would rest it now.  
He stopped at the display window of Flourish & Blotts when someone ran into him. A kid, he realised just a second too late. He stumbled, pressed his hand to the glass and immediately regretted it. The images were fast and hard and left him panting. He closed his eyes and made himself pull away.

“You okay?” A voice asked and Adam knew that voice, because everyone in Hogwarts knew that voice.

“Yes, Harry, yes, I'm okay. Just a kid that ran into me,” he answered without thinking about it. His eyes were still pressed together and he was still trying to catch his breath.

“Hey,” Harry said, touching his arm and Adam jerked away.

“I'm okay, just don't touch me,” he pressed out. It was always worse with so much magic around. Well, fuck.

“Sorry,” Harry said, but he looked suspiciously at Adam.

Adam sighted. “We went to school together,” he said, pushing his hood away from his face. He had nothing to hide. “I'm Adam.”

“I don't think we met before.”

“You were busy being, well, you I guess,” Adam answered.

Harry smiled uncertain. “That is one way to put it.”

Adam smiled back. “How would you like to put it?”

Harry shrugged. “What were you doing?” he nodded into the direction of the bookshop.

“Staring at Draco Malfoy,” Adam said and Harry's ears went a bit pink. “He's grown into himself. He's totally rocking the ice-prince attitude. Kinda hot.”

“Yeah,” Harry replied and bit his lip.

Adam shook his head. This always happened. “Wanna get a drink?”

“Sure,” Harry said easily. Adam was 99% sure he only agreed because he found Adam fishy, but well, the truth was, Adam was fishy.

 

~+~  
Adam didn't know his day would shape up like this. He came here on a whim, but then most of the things that turned out to be good happened that way. And there was no way fighting the future anyway. You just had to roll with it and maybe the possibility he saw would come true. He wasn't sure he wanted this one to come true. It just seemed so unlikely.  
Harry was asking all kinds of stupid questions and Adam rolled with it.

“Slytherin, hmm?” he said and Adam nodded.

“Yeah, and Muggle-born.” It was a defence mechanism and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He got shit for this years one to six. It used to be a sore spot. Maybe still was and now a big fuck you to all the people who just couldn't let go. “And while we're at it, I'm gay too.”

Harry nearly choked on his tea and then laughed. “A kindred spirit,” he said.

Adam shook his head, but that wasn't denial. Yeah, they were both on the defensive all the freaking time. He suspected Draco Malfoy was too.

 

~2~  
 _Just shoot for the stars if it feels right_

~+~  
It wasn’t like he woke up and thought; okay I am going to seduce Harry Potter, hero of the wizard-nation today. It was not.  
It was more of a he was there and I was there kind of thing. Not that anyone would believe it anyway. He was a stranger and a former Slytherin. Which meant to more than just one wizard or witch that he was evil, evil to the bone and that even touching him would corrupt whoever did the touching. In this case it was Harry who did the touching. He was running a finger down Adam's shoulder over the curve to his elbow and then back up, hopping from one freckle to the next like it was a game.

“Did you like to connect the dots as a child?” he asked, his face in the pillow.

Harry heard him anyway. “I didn't play much as a child,” he replied, his finger stopping right in the middle, between Adam's shoulders. Adam could hear him breathe. Could feel the exhales on his skin.

“You like to do it now?” Adam wanted to know. He didn't turn to look at Harry.  
Harry took a shaky breath like he didn't expect that question and was bracing himself for something else. Always on the brink of – something. Wandering the fine line between here and not.

“Yeah.”

“Grab a pen,” Adam answered and Harry did.

 

~+~  
“They're speculating again,” Harry said throwing the paper onto a creepy looking coffee table. Everything was kind of creepy looking at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry obviously loved the house and Adam just had a thing for the macabre since he was a child. You could discover a new shiny fantastic thing every minute. The Blacks were more of the curiosity killed the cat kind of wizards which made this only more exciting.

“They always did, Harry,” Adam answered. He was tracing the marble of the fireplace. It reminded him of skin and veins under it. His mind flashed to Draco Malfoy again.

“It's just-”

“Fucking rude?” Adam supplied.

Harry laughed, “Merlin. Yes, fucking rude. I mean I saved the freaking world, died in the process – or something like that- and now just want to be left alone.”

“You are a celebrity and they want to know everything about you.”

“That shouldn't include-”

“Who you fuck,” Adam cut in.

“You,” Harry said softly, there was a tender emphasis on the word. Adam turned around. This was one of these rare moments when he had no idea what to say. He leaned against the cool marble of the fireplace. This wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

 

~+~  
“You should call your friends, send them an owl or whatever the hip world saviours do to communicate with their sidekicks.”  
Harry put the book aside he was only pretending to read and looked at Adam who was dripping on the dark hardwood floor. For some weird reason the house elf was a fucking disaster of a creature and hated everything and everyone and Adam just didn't care about it. He didn't want to either.

“I talked to Hermione just three days ago”

“She called to see if the Slytherin killed you in your sleep, Harry,”

“She was overreacting.”

“I bet this boyfriend of hers set her up.”

“You can't make Hermione do shit if she doesn't want to,” Harry answered.

Adam laughed. “You're spending too much time with me. You're starting to curse like a sailor on shore leave.”

“How would you even know that?” Harry wanted to know. He cocked his head in that way that meant he was only teasing.

“Baby,” Adam said and watched Harry shiver, it was strange how Harry soaked the endearments up, like it got to him every time. “You don't wanna know.”

Harry laughed and Adam crossed the room bare feet, his hair still dripping in a flash. “No apparating in the house,” Harry breathed with a grin just before Adam kissed him.

.  
~3~  
 _And if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it_

~+~  
Adam found himself stopping by Flourish & Blotts more often, just standing outside the window and watching.  
He was sure Malfoy could feel his gaze on him, but he never even looked Adam's way.

“You're obsessing,” Harry whispered.

“Hmm.” It was kind of a question. Adam kept his hands to himself, but there was no mistaking whom he was with anyway. They were standing far too close.

“I should know. I spent months-” he stopped himself reconsidering, “years doing the same.”  
There was silence while they watched Malfoy's moves together. “And he was a git back then and not even good looking.”

Adam smiled, but didn't turn around to Harry. Harry nudged him with his elbow and Adam leaned into it. “Do you want him?” Adam asked.

“I-” he stopped himself again. He did that more often now, thinking about what he wanted and not what he thought he should want. “Yeah,” he breathed and Adam put his hand to the glass. Malfoy's head snapped in their direction a complicated expression in his eyes. Anger was there, wonder, something close to desire but not. “What did you do?” Harry whispered, but he didn't look away from Malfoy's face. People in the shop were getting nervous or pissed off. Harry didn't care, Malfoy didn't seem to mind either.

“I don't know,” Adam whispered back.  
The customers were trying to get Malfoy's attention now by grabbing his arm, he just didn't care. Harry's fingers closed around Adam's hand on the glass and he pulled it away. Malfoy blinked and turned around.

“Adam.”

“That never happened before,” Adam answered. He had no idea what happened actually so he couldn't even begin to explain it.

 

~+~  
Malfoy showed up at number twelve, Grimmauld Place three days later. It was a Saturday evening and Adam was pretty sure he only waited so long because he had to work – or get himself together. Adam wasn't able to forget about the strange encounter for a second and he knew Harry couldn't either.

“I want to talk to him,” Malfoy said. He sounded completely calm. Harry filled most of the space of the door.

“Who?” Harry asked. He was messing with Malfoy and Adam really didn't think it was a good idea to mess with Malfoy. Harry might have destroyed the most feared wizard of all times, but his magic wasn't that strong. Adam's was stronger, he sure as hell was sure that Malfoy could top them both – no pun intended.

“Potter,” Malfoy said and something uncurled in Adam's body, something warm and liquid. He took a breath and walked to the door. He put his arms around Harry's waist and Harry leaned into it.

“Malfoy,” Adam said.

“Lambert,” Malfoy answered and it surprised Adam that he knew his last name. It really shouldn't, but it did anyway. It also made the lazy heat in his body surge.

“Wanna come in?”

“I see America did nothing to improve your manners,” Malfoy answered and Adam laughed.  
Malfoy sat down in the living room on the old ratty sofa that was a hand-down from the Weasly’s and kept his opinion of that fact to himself. Harry was making tea in the kitchen and Malfoy just seemed to breathe the house in. “I used to stay here from time to time,” he said softly. Something like longing in his voice.

“It belonged to your family once,” Adam answered.

Malfoy nodded, but kept silent. Harry came back with the tea, put it down on the table, but didn't sit down. “So,” he said.

“You did something to me,” Malfoy was looking at Adam. “And I can't stop thinking about you.”

“I-” Adam began, but Malfoy cut him off.

“You projected, because you can, and you did it on a whim. Which, seriously, fuck you Lambert,” Malfoy said and it was delivered so calmly that Adam feared for his life. And the fucked up thing was, he found it hot as hell.

“He didn't mean to,” Harry threw in.

“He did.”

“Malfoy,” Harry said a warning in his voice.

“He did,” Malfoy repeated. “And he did it because you wanted it.”

“And now?” Adam asked.

“For Merlin's sake, what kind of moron wizards are you?” He stood up and invaded Adam's personal space. Adam wanted to take a step back and Malfoy grabbed his arm hard. “Don't make me tie you up,” he whispered.

“Malfoy!” Harry said alarmed. Malfoy ignored him.

“And now?”

Malfoy smirked and Harry made a noise Adam knew all too well, “We're going to have great sex to get it out of my system,” he said and dragged Adam close to kiss him.

 

~+~  
“Did you like to play connect the dots as a child, Potter?”

“I didn't play much when I was a kid,” Harry answered running his finger over Adam's skin.  
Adam could feel Malfoy sneer; it was still kind of hot. Malfoy was kinda hot, Adam decided and not afraid to take what he wanted. He did it like he knew his wish would be granted. Git.  
It tickled and Adam buried his face in the pillow, he was sweaty and there was come on the sheets under him and everywhere, really.

“He likes to do it, though.”

“Yeah?” Malfoy asked.

“Yeah. Grab a pen Harry,” Adam said and could feel Harry moving.

“What kind of wizards are you, seriously?” Malfoy said and grabbed for Harry. “Accio pen.”

Adam grinned. “We obviously need you,” Harry whispered and there was something deep in that sentence that Adam chose to ignore for now.

“Obviously,” Malfoy said after a long stretch of silence. Adam exhaled slowly and then took a sharp breath when the pen made contact with his skin.

~end~


End file.
